Kid emprisonné
by Lunamii
Summary: Trad d'une fic anglaise ( et espagnol, l'auteur l'a écrite en deux langues). C'est l'anniversaire de Kaito et Aoko a un cadeau très spécial pour lui, mais où est Kaito? et qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver quand il apparaît finallement et la police l'arrête? oui, je sais, résumé nul, tellement d'infos. Mais lisez et commentez, s'il vous plaît.


_voilà, petite traduction que j'ai faite d'un texte anglais fait par Mina-the-owl , qui est espagnol(e) (donc j'ai aussi regardé le texte espagnol ^^)_

_cet OS m'a bien plu, et comme il était pas très long, je me suis lancée dans la traduction ! c'est la première fois que j'en fais une ( et c'est seulement la deuxième fois que je publie sur ce site)_

_voici ce qu'a mis l'auteur en commentaire :_

"Salut, c'est ma troisième fic sur ce site, et la première sur Kaito, je sais que je l'ai mis sous DC, mais c'est parce que ici, c'est où il y a le plus de personne qui lisent, j'en ai aussi mis une sur DC ( mais c'est en espagnol) et j'avais besoins d'en écrire une sur ce que je considère le meilleur travail du même auteur ( désolé pour les amoureux de DC, mais c'est vrai) je me demande si ça peut être utilisé comme un disclaimer, peut importe, pour les possibles malentendus , je dis que ce ne sont pas mes personnages, ce sont ceux de Gosho Aoyama. bien, puisque l'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle, s'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi pour la mauvaise grammaire, j'ai fais de mon mieux, c'est aussi en espagnol, si quelqu'un veut le lire dans ma propre langue, cherchez juste: Kid encarcelado.

et la dernière chose, je n'aime pas les narrateurs à la troisième personne, ni les narrateurs au passé, alors tout est à la même personne et au présent, et le narrateur dans ce cas est Aoko, oui, je sais, tipique, mais c'est plus intéressant de cette manière."

_Voilà ! on se retrouve à la fin !_

* * *

Aujourd'hui,c'est l'anniversaire de Kaito. Je suis très excitée, je suis sûre qu'il va aimer mon cadeau, c'est pourquoi je vais le chercher chez lui pour aller ensemble en classe. Oui, je sais que nous faisons toujours ça, mais aujourd'hui est tellement important, il va avoir 18 ans, et ça signifie qu'il est maintenant adulte, et à cause de ça, il est totalement responsable de ses actes. En pensant à ça, je ne peut pas m'empêcher de rire. Je veux dire, Kaito devenant responsable ?, le même Kaito qui passe son temps à préparer des farces pour voir la couleur de ma culotte ?, allez, ça n'arrivera jamais. Je suis arrivée à la maison des Kuroba, je sonne la sonnette et la mère de Kaito ouvre la porte.

-Salut Aoko, - me salut-elle - tu es venu pour chercher Kaito ?, quelle question, évidemment que oui, mais il n'est pas à la maison, il n'est pas revenu hier, je suis inquiète.

Entendre ça m'a fait penser à la justice.

-Avez-vous déjà appelé la police ? - je demande, inquiète - mon père...

-Je ne peux pas.- me coupe t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas celle qui doit te le dire. Mais je suis quasiment sûr que tu va le savoir cette après-midi.

La conversation finit et je repars pour le lycée. Qu'y a t-il avec Kaito ?, je suis inquiète pour lui, mais les paroles de sa mère on fait baisser l'inquiétude en créant des intrigues. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas appeler la police ? Est-ce parce que Kaito a quelque chose à cacher ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, il n'est pas une mauvaise personne, mais dans quel monde le meilleur ami de quelqu'un va suspecter un de ses amis les plus dignes de confiance d'avoir un sombre secret ?, c'est simplement incohérent. Non, juste en essayant de l'imaginer en train de faire quelque chose de mauvaise, comme voler, est impossible pour moi. J'arrive dans le hall du lycée où il y a un gros vacarme, plus gros qu'en moyenne. La première personne qui me parle, à ma surprise, est Akako.

-Où est Kaito?- demande t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin de l'avertir de quelque chose que j'ai vu.

-Quand je le verrais je lui dirais. - lui dis-je.

Je suis tellement jalouse de cette fille, elle est comme parfaite, ou sans le « comme ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi Kaito ne la suit pas comme un chiot, comme les autres gars le font, cependant ça ne me déplaît pas.

Au milieu de la matinée, un Kaito très fatigué apparaît en classe.

-Excusez-moi.- dit-il en allant s'asseoir.

-Bien, ne le fait pas deux fois, Kuroba.

À la fin du cours je vais au bureau de Kaito.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où étais-tu?- je lui demande, entre l'inquiétude et la folie.

-Je te le dirais plus tard, OK ?

-Bien. - dis-je, mais je ne le croyais pas réellement.

Juste au moment où je fini de parler je vois mon père suivi par quelques uns de ses hommes, et bien, il y en avais environ dix, ils entrent dans la salle, nous sommes tous silencieux en les fixant, se demandant ce qu'il ce passe.

-C'est lui. - dit on père en pointant Kaito.

Alors, cinq de ses hommes entourèrent Kaito pendant que le reste repoussaient les étudiants à l'écart, je vois l'un d'eux lui mettre des menottes pendant que les autres le dominent.

-Aussi à ses pieds, il est trop dangereux, -ordonne mon père.

Quand Kaito est totalement attaché mon père met sa tête juste en face de Kaito, c'est le plus sérieux et déçus regard que je lui ai jamais vu, et dis pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre parfaitement - Kaito Kuroba, tu es en état d'arrestation, tu est accusé de voler sous l'identité secrète de Kaito Kid...

Je les vois partir avec lui, je ne peux pas l'accepter ou le nier, je suis juste sous le choc, tu vois ton meilleur ami tous les jours, probablement plus que ça, être arrêter et accusé d'être un des criminels les plus recherchés, en plus, le jour de son anniversaire. Petit à petit je commence à reprendre conscience, Keiko est en train de me secouer.

-Aoko, Aoko - m'appelle t-elle, finalement je la regarde, montrant que j'entends bien- heureusement que tu est revenu à toi, tu étais absente pendant une minute.

Ma tête reste sous le choc, mais je me concentre un peu pour dire quelques mots.

-K-ka-kaito e-est... ? - rien de plus, je ne peux plus rien dire.

Je sent mes yeux devenir humide pour laisser l'eau couler et mouiller mon visage.

-Assieds-toi - me demande Keiko. Je le fait. - calme-toi, juste ne pense pas.

J'essaye, mais je ne peux pas, si Kaito est Kid, je suis supposée le détester, mais je peux seulement ressentir une très grande répugnance pour mon père pour l'avoir saisis à côté de moi. Il n'y a rien de plus.

Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée à la maison, mais puisqu'il n'y a personne, j'ai allumé la TV, pour éclaircir mes doutes. Ils montraient le reportage, mon père est en train de parler de la caméra qu'ils ont mis pour enregistrer dans les ténèbres, et ensuite, l'image montre un vieil homme qui se déguise en Kaito, et qui lui-même se déguise en Kid, c'était clair, il n'y avait pas d'erreurs possible, Kaito était le fameux voleur, non, Kaito est le fameux voleur, mais même, je sais qu'il n'est pas mauvais, je le connais depuis toujours. Il n'est pas un criminel, je sais que ça sonne faux maintenant que la vérité a été révélée, mais je sais qu'il ne le ferait pas sans une bonne raison.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'interroger la mère de Kaito, je sais qu'elle sait, alors je sort avec de nouveaux espoirs parce que je sais que je vais rencontrer un nouveau côté de Kaito, et jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai aimé chacun d'eux.

Ce que je ne savais pas quand je suis sorti de chez moi était la foule de journalistes qui allaient être autour de la maison. Je suis difficilement passée, puis j'ai recherché la porte et fait sonner la sonnette en criant.

-Madame Kuroba, c'est Aoko.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvre la porte , je me glisse dans l'ouverture, et elle a re-verrouillé rapidement.

-Salut Aoko, je suppose que tu sais. - dit-elle un peu résignée.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas le problème pour moi, je veux juste savoir pourquoi.

-C'est à cause de Touichi, ce n'était pas un accident quand il est mort, il a été tué parce qu'il était Kid et ils voulaient éliminer les problèmes possible puisque ils veulent obtenir une gemme avec je-ne-sais-quel-pouvoir. Kaito était en train d'essayer d'avoir cette gemme et de la détruire pour se venger.

-Où est son costume ? - je lui demande avec une idée ridicule dans ma tête.

Elle me conduit à l'endroit caché derrière la peinture et je commence à me déguiser avec le costume de délinquant, j'étais alors en train de commettre la plus grande chose malsaine de ma vie, ou peut-être la première grande chose malsaine de ma vie. Je mets un grand manteau couvrant le costume et vais à la station de police, où je savais que Kaito était, avec mon visage découvert. J'ai négocié pour arriver dans la zone d'arrestation. Là, j'ai mis le monocle et le chapeau haut-de-forme et enlevé le manteau laissant le costume du voleur dévoilé. Je commence à chercher Kaito. Ça ne m'a pas prit longtemps. Il me regarde.

-Aoko?-dit-il, surpris.

-Shh.- j'ordonne- Je ne sais pas comment de faire sortir d'ici, mais je t'ai ramené tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans...je ne sais pas comment tu appelle ça ? Peut-être ton repère ?

-Mais, je ne comprends pas...-il commence.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, juste fait-le.-je lui ordonne pendant que je lui passait des jouets bizarres.

-Aoko, t'es la meilleure. - dit-il, me faisant rougir.

-Ne dit pas ce genre de chose, et commence à faire ta magie. -je me défendit.

-Une génial farce a besoin d'une préparation géniale, alors laisse-moi faire.- dit-il avec son sourire caractéristique qui me rends folle.

Dix confuses minutes plus tard, les cartes volantes et les bombes fumigènes, nous sommes saufs, à l'extérieur du vieux bâtiment.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?-me demande t-il.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire, je devais te faire un cadeau, et je n'allais pas le faire derrière des barreaux de prison. -je lui dis.

-Je ne te comprends toujours pas, Aoko.

-Voilà.- Je dis en lui donnant une enveloppe. Je sais ce qu'i l'intérieur quand il le lit.

_« Je sais que tu m'aime, mais il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas, et c'est ce que je vais te donner pour ton anniversaire, cette information : je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, mon amour t'appartient, fais ce que tu veux avec. »_

Après avoir l'avoir lu, il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-es-tu disposée à vivre une vie déguisée en fuyant la loi ? En fuyant ton propre père ? Me demande t-il.

Je garde le silence pour une minute ou ceux, je n'avais pas pensé à ça avant. C'est vrai, je ne pourrais jamais revoir mon père, et si je le vois je ne pourrait pas être capable de parler avec lui, je devrais le fuir. Cependant, je sais ce que sont mes sentiments, et je sais avec qui je veux vivre, peut importe le reste.

-Si c'est avec toi, oui, toujours. -je répond finalement, sincèrement.

-Je t'aime, Aoko, plus que n'importe qui.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Et ils se réunissent dans un baiser éternel.

* * *

_Alors? votre avis?  
_

_Les phrases sont longues avec beaucoup de virgules, je sais, mais je voulais être le plus possible fidèle à l'original.  
_

_je vous met quand même le petit délire de l'auteur pour la fin ;)  
_

"Mina: puagh, oh mon dieu, si délicat, je vais me tuer moi-même, c'est vraiment moi qui a écrit ça? je me déteste

Buho (conscience de Mina, comme Jiminy le criquet dans pinnochio) : tu n'as pas à te détester, tu ne vois pas que sans ça l'histoire ne serais pas complète.

Mina: je devrais aussi avoir finit ça en tuant quelqu'un.

Buho: Oui, bien sûr, mais ton coeur avais besoin de montrer qu'il est humain.

Mina: Oh, la ferme, sinon je vais faire un vomi rose qui pourrait être utilisé pour redécorer les murs de la maison.

Mina-the-owl (Les deux entités ensemble, moins folles que séparées) : J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je veut vous demander des reviews, parce que si je n'en ai pas, je ne vais désormais plus écrire.

Merci."


End file.
